


it's evil hours

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Funny, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, for reference when kim n niamh are married AND in the studios its always modern au, no romance. just stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 20: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height differencePower gets to a very short woman's head.
Relationships: Kim Grosso/Niamh O'Flannel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	it's evil hours

“Kim!”

The toy maker turned to see his wife, love of his life, living breach of the geneva conventions, murder machine of his dreams, moon of his every night, corvid of his heart, stand on the stairs.

According to her expression, she’d never been on stairs before.

Also according to her wide smile accompanied by her equally maniacal clutching of the handrail, she was having the best time of her life while on those stairs.

“I am on the stairs.” she whispered as if in secret.

Her husband looked at her as if considering to just astral project himself out of not just the rest of the conversation, but the rest of the day as a whole as well.

“That you are.” he responded.

“I am tall now.”

“That you are too.”

Niamh smiled with a worrying expression.

“I’m gonna use my powers for evil.”

“Please don’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because please.”

“FUCK! Your politeness, my only weakness. I will still be evil.”

“Good idea but have you considered.”

“What?”

“Please don’t.”

“FUCK! Foiled once again.”

“Still evil?”

“Still evil.”

“Darn.”

“I will be evil and you cannot stop me!”

“It’s ok, I have a Plan B.”

“Which is?”

“Don’t.”

“Just that?”

“Please.”

“FUCK!”

Niamh banged her fist on the handrail, making it hold onto the steps for dear life in a surprisingly successful attempt at not going into pieces. Kim did not seem afraid nor particularly surprised that this of all things was happening.

“Will you get down?”

“Not until I commit atrocities in the face of God.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know.”

He handed her a paintbrush.

“Is throwing this at the first person who comes in evil enough?”

“Oh. ohohohohoh, _yes_.”

They didn’t need to wait for long, lucky them; slightly more unlucky was Lacie, who in the six and a half seconds she’d stepped into Heavenly Toys immediately got hit by the thin projectile in the forehead strong enough to nearly send her to the floor.

The manager gave a deafening wheeze before throwing her head back in a loud, fast laugh.

Almost throwing herself over the handrail she clutched her husband’s face and pressed a euohoric kiss on his mouth; she then ran up the stairs stomping on every step as if she was to break each and every last one of them, her voice howling endlessly in a wild cackle as she disappeared above.

The mechanic turned to Kim for explanation.

The doll-maker had however already disjointed his whole body and laid crumpled much like a piece of paper on the floor.

“I love her so much.” he was saying at that moment to Nut, the Egyptian sky, as her massive form hung heavy above him in some far off layer of reality, “But sometimes I want a vacation, you know?”

The great deity nodded understandingly.


End file.
